Overhead power and/or communication cables are often clamped whilst in suspension. It is preferable that such clamps can be released as quickly as possible for installation and maintenance purposes.
The clamping forces applied to cables such as fibre optic cables should be sufficient to clamp the cables without causing mechanical damage. Suspension clamps should also cater for cables of different sizes.